Always here
by notebooker
Summary: I'm always here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If it's mine then probably KagaKuro and AkaFuri were together.

**Note:** I hate this uhh..That's all I can say.

**Warning:** Prepare yourselves for the massive headache you might suffer because of my stupid English. It's not my native tongue guyz. So, I need to apologize beforehand.

Heavy muted footsteps softly padded against the white-tiled floor as he made his way through this long and silent corridor. The familiar concrete walls and blank ceilings were painted elegantly by the purest color of white, blending with the curtains which adorned several corners of the area.

White. Pure, isn't it? Supposedly, it should give serene and content feeling towards people; however this place opposes that beliefs. It conveys different meaning to certain individuals. Because this place conceals millions of tainted lies which would never cease to make people realize the painful reality. In which life always carries.

How long has it been since he started walking through this same corridor? He couldn't count anymore. Or he just does not want to count because summing up the days would always end him remembering the bitter things that should've left forgotten. Thus not wanting to recall those familiar feelings of distress and anger towards certain people for everyone needed to heal.

He pushed the thoughts away before regrets and disappointments start consuming him. He could only clutched the basket tightly against his palm to calm his nerves.

Searching, two baby blue eyes caught the familiar 3-digit number planted on the white-wooden door. He then peeked on the small transparent glass window in front of him, which made the small yet sad smile escape on his tiny lips upon seeing the only reason why he continually coming back―here. Silently, Kuroko grabbed a hold for the steeled-metal knob and slid the door open. Upon stepping inside, the only occupant in the room who clearly heard the noise, quickly circled around. Not long after that, a pair of familiar red tiger-like eyes clashed with the clear sky-blue ones, but recently beginning to get dull. The messy black and red locks of the person across him lengthened until his nape and a few strands of hair framed his handsome mien. His normal sun-kissed skin was now turned pale, proof of the lack of appearance under the sunlight. The guy was wearing nothing but a pair of white pajama and top, a blue color outlining its hem.

Kagami Taiga, his best friend and he was secretly in love with, stood up excitedly from the bed and split his face into a full wide grin upon seeing him. It could've been amusing and heartwarming if that action was thrown to him, only for him. But an invisible person like him couldn't wish that much; because those gestures were for that person, who only did nothing but hurt and put Kagami into this white-wall prison for God-knows-how-long.

A pang of pain struck Kuroko's heart harshly.

With his heart squeezing inside, Kuroko could only respond Kagami with his usual blank look but a twitch of bitter smile was present. Carefully, he closed the door behind and faced the other again.

"How are you today, Taiga?"

Suddenly, Kagami encased the bluenette in to his warm hug, laughing joyfully, as if the redhead really was happy to see him. If only it was him, then he would probably wear that similar expression the other was giving him.

"I miss you so much, Ryouta." Kagami said softly, near his ear before leaning away to look him in the eye. The genuine happiness could be seen on those two velvet eyes.

The smaller male would've been delighted if the name Kagami mentioned was his but Kuroko had already expected that.

Kagami had been diagnosed of having Psychosis, which a person suffers of hallucination, delusions and being catatonic. He could not distinguish the difference between reality and illusion. Kagami had been hallucinating, seeing people as his beloved 'Kise Ryouta', especially Kuroko.

It was only several months previous when their world started to roll in an unexpected samersault.

{====~*~====}

_Kagami Taiga and Kise Ryouta were together for two years. In those times, everyone would notice the obvious twinkle and attraction illuminating the two. It was more than enough proof that even a stranger would never doubt that they were an item._

_Months before their second-year anniversary, Kagami went to Kuroko's apartment, who was his best friend and a teammate since high school, to confide some of his thoughts regarding his relationship with Kise. Kuroko was readying his school materials at that time for his kindergarten students when Kagami knock on Kuroko's door._

_"Lately, he wasn't responding to my kisses and when he did, it was as if forced. He would flinch whenever I try to embrace him and came home late and tired. I don't know what was happening to Kise anymore Tets. He seems so cold." It was Kagami's exact words. The worry and frustration was evident on the redhead's voice._

_"Why don't you ask him, Taiga? There may be a problem." he asked softly, frowning, if the slight crease on his forehead was an indication. Clear blue eyes looked straight to the worn out situation his friend was in due to the change of his boyfriend's behaviour._

_"I did. I never fail to ask him Tets. But his constant answer was his work and busy schedule. And as far as I could remember, even if he was dead tired he wouldn't forget to give me a kiss or a hug but recently I couldn't get any except a greeting and a somewhat weird smile before going to bed." the redhead ranted on his seat, leaning away off the backrest. Dejection, agitation and annoyance were swirling on Kagami's expression._

_Kagami ran his fingers against his messy dark-red hair and sighed heavily._

_Kuroko shifted on the couch to stretch his feet, which made the other do as well. The bluenette had a snipet of suspicion, but he didn't want to jump into conclusion since he was not certain yet, and telling Kagami would be hurting his friend. Kuroko does not want to see that, because being secretly in love with your best friend was not easy and the pain would be doubling to himself. Plus, Kise became his friend when Kagami and Kise started dating and Kuroko knew the guy was nice. So instead of speaking his thoughts, he replied in his normal voice._

_"Perhaps he really was tired Taiga. Maybe, he needed some few days of rest." he hoped it was the right decision._

_Blue eyes meet the hopeful red ones. In span of a second, relief flooded to Kagami's face after his speech, seemingly waiting for him to say that exact words. The taller male gave him a wide grin. Kuroko only respond with his own smile. Because seeing Kagami happy was enough for him―or so he thought._

_Two days later, Kagami went to him and told him the good news. His and Kise's relationship returning just like before. Everything was better until one day. Kagami went missing._

_**The night before Kagami's disappearance.**_

_The redhead parked his car outside Kuroko's apartment building, after their very late night out, to drop him despite Kuroko's effort to decline the offer. But Kagami was persistent to the point of annoying._

_"You must be careful in driving Taiga." he said, a bit reprimanding. Stepping out of the car, he gazed at Kagami, who got outside as well. "You better stay Taiga. It was very late already." Kuroko offered again for the tenth time that night. The bluenette couldn't propel the odd feeling lurking inside him. He felt bothered leaving the red-hair male on his own._

_Kagami rolled his crimson eyes, propping his right elbow on the hood of the car. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine mother." he said teasingly, then chuckled. "Now go inside before you catch cold and I don't want to be blame by that." Kagami tilted his head to the house direction. "I'll be alright, I told you. Geez faster Tetsuya! It's getting colder and I won't leave until you're behind those close doors." he added when the bluenette didn't move. He narrowed his eyes slightly to emphasize his growing annoyance._

_He eyed the redhead suspiciously with his curious eyes_

_"I have an ill-feeling you leaving." he stated, a hint of anxiousness etched on his tone._

_The taller male frowned. Kagami feared Kuroko's instinct because most of them were accurate. But he couldn't think of any possible situation that might happen to him to make his friend this worried. He was not drunk or anything._

_Releasing a short breath, he stared at the smaller male comfortingly. "I'll drive slowly Tets, promise. Erase that look, if anything, you need to worry more about my work or else it will be the end of my carrier if I don't show my face tomorrow." he then chuckled cheekily. "Now Tets you're holding me up." he added._

_Doubting, Kuroko stared for a second or two before he dropped the subject and stopped dueling with the idiot across him._

_Resigned, he murmured. "Alright, I'm going in. You better take care of yourself Taiga." he then turned around to the direction of the entrance, albeit reluctant. His feet felt heavy._

_"I will!" the other said jovially, a bit louder. "Anyway Tets, thank you for tonight...and for everything." Kagami added softly though loud enough for the bluenette to hear._

_That made Kuroko stopped and faced him hurriedly. He found the redhead grinning and waving happily at him._

_"I'll be going!" Kagami yelled out, then maneuvered the wheel, heading to the road._

_The morning after, the guy was gone. Everyone began feeling anxious, searching places Kagami frequented to but to no avail. Worries arise when the hours turned days and then lapsed into a week, no one found him. Although, Kuroko covered his expression perfectly, deep inside him was in hysterics, if not horrified. This was the very first time Kagami left without informing him his hideout. Thus, Kuroko decided to ask Kise personally about Kagami's rendezvous, wishing to God he knew._

_Kise's appearance was in no better shape than them. Kuroko could still recall the exact words Kise had said that moment. Guilt, regrets, worry and sadness was etched on his pretty face. His taut body became slightly thin._

_"I didn't want him to... I didn't want to betray him. I'm sorry...!" Kise was in mess, tears streaming down his eyes. "He saw us―saw me―with Daiki t-that night, "he hiccuped, " before he left! I don't want to betray him...don't want. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please―please..." Kise was curled up on his chair with his forehead on his knees, apologizing repeatedly._

_Kise's words were vague but it doesn't need a brain of a genius to understand the meaning behind it. The blond male had cheated Kagami with that 'Daiki' guy._

_Kuroko could do nothing but stare at the sitting figure. He never felt this remorse towards someone. If anything, he wanted to punch the blond. He clenched his palms to refrain it from moving on its own and planted them into Kise's face. Kuroko's emotions were in mess. He was right, his suspicion was right. He hated himself. At the same time, it was his fault. He wished he told Kagami beforehand. Let him be aware of his thoughts and stay with him through this heartbreak._

_His instinct was right again. It was a bitch, sometimes._

_Wordlessy, the bluenette left Kise's apartment and continued to search for his friend. He will do nothing but that._

_Exactly seven days had pass before the kindergarten teacher saw Kagami again. The red-haired male knocked on his door one night when Kuroko was taking his late dinner at his small kitchen. Standing up on his feet, he sauntered his way to the door, thinking who might be visiting him at this ungodly hour. And there he found his friend._

_Soft blue met weary red. Kuroko's heart burst out in happiness, which almost made his face break into a wide grin. But his merriment wavered slowly upon landing his eyes to Kagami's demeanor. He was totally change. He recognized the bags under the redhead's eyes, he had few apparent stables and his muscular build were slightly thinner than Kuroko could remember. What happened to him?_

_Kuroko stood still for a second or two, dueling whether he would hug Kagami or not. And for once, he opposed his mind and opted to follow his heart. Slowly, he walked closer to Kagami, then enclosed him in a tight embrace, placing his face on his chest. Mindless about the other's reaction. Before long, he found himself inside Kagami's soft embrace._

_"I'm sorry." 'for worrying you and everything' was what left unsaid by the taller male. Kuroko did not respond but he tightened his hold on Kagami's waist. They stayed like that for a moment, basking in each other's comfort. Silently convincing themselves that either of them was real and not some fancy illusion formed by their wicked mind._

_Moments later, they broke away awkwardly and entered inside. Kuroko served Kagami and they ate silently. He did not ask anything and waited for the other to rely his problem to him. The comfortable silence passed before the redhead broke it with flat voice. Yet the blue-haired male knew it was hard for the other. Seeing Kagami like this, pained him hundred times over._

_"We broke up. I went to him first to talk."_

_Kuroko held his stare with his own, conveying his meaning by that._

_A silent comfort._

_I'm always here._

_Kagami's friends, especially Kuroko, thought everything was getting back to normal. But he conceded his mistake when weeks later, he noticed the obvious signs of Kagami's sickness surfacing slowly to be more pronounce._

{====~~====}

"Come on. Let's sit there."

Kuroko jolted out of his train of thoughts when Kagami pulled him towards the bed, the only thing you can see inside.

"Those people in white restrained me to see you. They did not allow me to follow you outside, saying it was not good for me and that you'll gonna visit me again." Kagami began. "I don't want you to visit me Ryouta. I want to be with you. Why don't you get me out of this place? It's creepy in here." he shivered after surveying his eyes around.

If you stop calling me that, then maybe...

"I want that too Taiga but the doctors was correct. It's bad for you there. Taiga needs to heal first." Kuroko stated calmly.

The redhead gazed at him for long that he nearly believe that Kagami's illness strikes again. But the frown was evident, gone was the cheery smile.

"You sound like Tetsuya, Ryou. What make you?" the taller said after a moment of silent.

Taken aback, Kuroko blinked. Did he hear that right? Kagami noticed the difference of him and Kise's way of speaking?

_"The patient was improving. Recently, we observed him and he seems to catch up to our conversation everytime we ask him. He communicated fairly. And it could be a good sign. Probably few months from now he will be release. We just need to pray for that."_

That was the Psychiatrist's exact words. Could this be the sign he was saying? Taiga was conversing to him like a normal person. Except when he calls him Kise.

"I always speak this way."

"Eh? Then where's the 'Kagamicchi'? It's weird when you're not calling me that." the redhead combed his dark and red tresses with his fingers. If Kagami would encounter a stranger, nobody would believe he was under rehab.

"I never did Taiga." he murmured softly.

Tilting his head, Kagami put his fingers between his teeth.

"But..." he pouted, pensive. "Okay." he grinned. "Ryou, have you seen Tetsuya? It's been too long since we last saw each other." he glanced away from him.

I'm always here Taiga.

However much happy he was that Kagami remembered him, it still painful to him to be not recognize.

"I want to see him. I miss him." Kagami continued.

I hope you can see me Taiga.

He glanced at Taiga and smiled at him. Kuroko then caught Kagami's line of sight: the basket with fruits, which he put aside when he sat down beside Kagami.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure."

Kuroko reached for the orange fruit beside him, peeled it and gave it to Kagami. Few seconds later, a soft knock took his attention. Seijurou Akashi and Kouki Furihata entered the small room.

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun." Furihata greeted the occupants inside with a smile while Akashi only gave a slight nod at Tetsuya.

"Tch." Kagami hissed. Three sets of eyes followed the noise. They saw Kagami's face, scowling. "What are you doing here Akashi?" he snorted, pure malice was evident.

Three figures stilled, looking at Kagami. Even Akashi showed a little bit of shock, but he erased it quickly after realizing his reaction.

Their thoughts coincided.

They'll going to visit the doctor.

The owner of the heterochromatic eyes looked straight at Kagami with an obvious amusement in his eyes.

"Perhaps to visit you." he said eloquently.

"You're not expected." Kagami countered, clear displeasure was plastered on his face. "I could still recall the cut you gave me after throwing that scissor on my face." he glared at the man.

"But I'm needed." Akashi responded confidently.

Immediately, the two silent occupants went between the two redheads before some accident happen. Because Kuroko and Furihata were aware that these two dislikes each other, even though Kagami was incapable of recognizing them. But today was an exception.

Furihata, Kuroko and Kagami were together in a basketball team in high school while Akashi was in their rivaled team. Akashi and Furihata became an item when entering the same university. Since Furihata lived on third door from his, they could easily catch up each other lives.

"Sei-kun." Furihata mumbled beside Akashi warningly. He took Akashi's hand to him and squeezed it.

"I understand Kouki. I'm just playing with him. Get back the good old days." the mismatch eyes glinted in amusement. He smiled at the brunette who gave him a disapproving look. Akashi snatched his hand and wound his arm on Furihata's waist to move him closer. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything Kouki." he kissed Furihata's nose, whose face now wearing a hundred shades of red.

The brunette pushed Akashi a bit away from him to put distance and turned to face the other occupants, throwing a sorry look at Kuroko.

"How are you Kagami-kun?" he asked the taller redhead, getting out of the others hold. Akashi merely chuckled. His Kouki was very adorable and beautiful.

Though expressionless, Kuroko's eyes shows understanding, seemingly smiling.

Kagami only smiled at Furihata, which made the brunette returned with his own.

Meanwhile, Kuroko contemplated what had just occurred minutes ago. He was wondering why does Kagami recognize Akashi and Furihata and yet not him. Although irrelevant, he could not help himself get disappointed and hurt.

Surprisingly though, Kagami seemed to notice his change of attitude and chanced to meet his blue eyes. Cupping his cheeks, the taller male whispered.

"Don't be sad. It doesn't suit you." he mumbled softly.

Kuroko prayed to God that Kagami wouldn't call him in different name, so that he could imagine it directed for him. Gladly, it was granted.

"I love you." Kagami mumbled before swooping down to capture his lips.

Shocked, Kuroko widened his eyes, staring at Kagami's closed eyes. He heard a loud gasp from behind him, though he was fairly sure it was not from Akashi. Through all the day he frequented here as 'Kise', this was the very first time Kagami kissed him and he was unsure of what to do. The redhead's lips was soft and firm against his. But Kagami broke the kiss quickly and his lips curled up in a smile.

"Always smile, okay?"

"Taiga..." he whispered, unsure of what to say.

Kagami tilted his head, then grinned at him happily as though of a child.

For once, Kuroko felt his face warming at the gesture. He tried his hardest to cover it with his passive look. Yes, he was kissed by his long-time crush but he couldn't feel delight to the fullest because he knew Kagami saw him as another as another person. With that in mind, in an instant, his blush vanished without everyone noticing.

Kuroko gave Kagami his soft smile and then looked to his friends to conceal his disappointment under Kagami's perceptive eyes.

Why couldn't life be fair for once? Why could Kagami recognize Akashi and Furihata? How about him? He was his best friend for years and yet...? Kuroko only sighed inwardly.

The time had crept faster. Kagami already fell asleep after taking his medication and Kuroko petted his hair. The couple already left an hour ago. He watched Kagami as his breath evened and his chest going up and down. He looks so peaceful.

"Taiga." he whispered, kissing his forehead. Deciding, he stood up to leave. But he hastily halted his movements when he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist and was then followed with words.

"Please...don't leave. Ryou, you won't leave me, right?"

Kuroko looked at Kagami and found that the redhead's eyes were open. Tiger-like eyes stared at him, afraid.

"Please don't leave me Ryouta." Kagami was now crying. "Please, don't go. Please...please." sitting up and not letting Kuroko's wrist go.

Hurriedly, Kuroko attend Kagami's side. This time Kagami was hugging his knees and rocking himself while saying the same mantra over and over again.

"Taiga, I-I won't leave you." he mumbled near his ear, croaking in the middle. However, Kagami did not stop. He forced the redhead to face him, cupping his cheeks.

"Taiga, listen to me. I am here. I did not leave you and I won't, ever." Kuroko mumbled. He feared that Kagami wouldn't hear him.

Red eyes widened and quickly gave Kuroko a hug. Words kept on repeating on his ear and Kuroko responded him with his own until Kagami got tired and drifted off to sleep.

I'm always here.

**Note:** Now you know the reason why I hate it? Uhh! Because it's weird. Plus, I haven't been inside some rehab hospital, so I'm not really sure if what I wrote above was correct (just got the ideas from movies). Sorry for that. Even Kagami's health, I don't know. This fic was weird all over. I planned on stopping it there but I so love KagaKuro that I can't control myself for continuing this.

Sorry, if I can't resist myself putting AKaFuri inside. They're just too adorable! Just like my KagaKuro.

Even so I wanted to know your thoughts about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **not mine but I wish it was.

**Note:** sorry for the very late update! I know I lazed around. Anyway, this is the ending ~clap hands~. And it was very sappy and sucky. Naaaaahhhhhh! I want them so much it hurts. I hope I can write better stories for KagaKuro. I will try next time.

**Warning:** same in chapter one, Ooc-ness I guess.

**Three years later...**

Kuroko idly trotted his way to the couch and made himself comfortable on it. Kuroko reached for the remote and switched the TV on, clicking for some morning news channel. Gently, the bluenette leaned his body on the backrest.

No sound was heard around the living area―except from the open television―of the silent apartment. A minute barely had passed when the bedroom door on his right parted and closed, catching Kuroko's attention. Turning his head, he found Kagami walking to his―couch―direction. The dark-red haired male smiled at him, which he responded with his own gentle smile.

"Good morning, Taiga." he mumbled calmly. Kagami combed his messy bed hair before answering.

"Morning."

The tall guy then plopped harshly down at the other end of the couch, stretching his legs and slinging his right arm on the armrest. Yawning, he looked at Kuroko whose attention was back at the screen.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely, blinking the sleep away.

He faced Kagami and replied curtly, "It's seven past six." he then added in a meek and monotonous tone, "You're up early."

Kagami was aware that Kuroko was mocking him, as if waking up early was impossible for the redhead male to do. Plus, Kuroko surely gave him a look of mock surprise, although, his face barely change a bit. Kagami can see it.

Scowling, he answered. "I can be early if I want." he responded, then switched his attention to the news on screen.

"If you say so." the bluenette replied in his usual voice and he obviously did not believe on Kagami. The redhead only snorted in response with his crimson eyes not living the screen.

The news was nothing new. Some weather report. Celebrity issues. Entertainment...blah blah blah and blah... Nothing interesting for Kagami's preference. Even about basketball was none.

He knitted his split brows and glanced to his left. His companion seemed so engross watching the scene that he did not even notice the bigger male looking at him. Kuroko's face was still expressionless even through the years that walked by; he barely could read him. Despite it all, Kagami could say that Kuroko was utterly b―beautiful (he still couldn't say it straight even for long), no doubt with that. Kagami knew just how lucky he was to have him. He was very thankful of his team mate, of his best friend and of his lover.

Smiling inwardly and with a bit of warm face, Kagami slowly slid his body beside Kuroko's, which taken the smaller male by surprise.

Kuroko heads up in jolt, gazing at Kagami with confusion swirling within those pair of blue eyes. With uneasy smile, he slowly wound his arm at Kuroko's body. The blue-haired male blinked and waited for a second or to, making Kagami's insides churned in anticipation and dread that the guy might reject his advances.

However, instead of slipping out of his hold, like what he dreaded, Kuroko leaned his head softly on him as a silent acceptance, burrowing deep in Kagami's broad chest. Kagami simply reached for Kuroko's hand and intwined their fingers, pulling him more closer to his body. The redhead smelled the fresh scent of shampoo on Kuroko's hair. The anxious he'd felt earlier had then vanished in an instant and contentment flooded inside him. Why did he have to feel worried? Kuroko was his boyfriend in the first place.

Three long years had crept faster after Kagami was out of his cell inside the rehabilitation. Kagami's parents had decided to bring Kagami back to America for some adjustment and continued his life in a new environment. Kuroko was quite devastated the moment it register to him that his best friend would be gone for a long time or it could be forever. But he didn't have the right to object and decide for Kagami. More importantly, it was all for Kagami's sake, despite how much he wanted to be with him through it all. Thus, when the redhead came back six months later, it really surprised him. The redhead was back to town and announced to live on his own. Moreover, a day before Kagami's arrival, his parents had called Kuroko to ask, if not plead, to help Kagami because the guy argued to bring someone with him in Japan―quoting that he was old enough to take care of himself. The Kagami's doesn't need to beg him, because with or without their permission he would still be on Kagami's side, no matter what happens. So, instead of letting the redhead male live alone, Kuroko offered Kagami to stay with him and not before long Kagami agreed with much force and dispute.

Kagami continually took his medication daily, not skipping one bit and relenting to Kuroko's every order or else― "A painful jab will be rewarded on my sides."―the redhead jested once when he gave him the medicine. But Kuroko perceived that wasn't the real reason, because deep inside Kagami didn't want to ever come back in that white-wall prison anymore.

Through those months, Kuroko lay low to show his hidden feelings he harbored towards the guy. They continued their relationship as friends, until one fateful day. After several months of living together, Kagami had made a move to confess his feelings to him.

_"Well...I l―like―you. No, that's not it. I mean I―love you Tetsuya. It's just that―recently; I can't stop thinking of you and... I just knew I―like you." he stuttered in a very gentle tone yet nervous. Kagami was blushing furiously in embarrassment._

_The shorter male only stared at him and didn't answer for a long moment, making Kagami's hopes goes down. His fear started rushing through his system._

_Meanwhile, for Kuroko, it was his long awaited chance, but he was afraid to take a step, his thoughts running around. What will happen after this?_

_"Can you...let me think about this first?" he replied silently after a few minutes, but it felt like forever for Kagami. The redhead only answered with a nod, sighing dejectedly._

_Kuroko weighed in his answer: on how it could affect Kagami as well as their relationship. And at the same time the picture of Kise Ryouta had kept popping on his mind. Honestly, he was afraid._

_"Taiga, you're not saying this because of Kise―" he began to speak but was cut rudely with a loud grumble._

_"_He_ never crossed my mind while talking to you Tetsuya. I know I was stupid before for thinking you as 'that guy' because you were nowhere near like him." Kagami sighed in exasperation. "I know I hurt you for being stupid and I failed to stop that. I'm sorry; I will never stop asking you for forgiveness but Tetsuya, you are so much different from him. You opposed everything about him and I can clearly, vividly see that Tetsuya." Kagami ranted in one long breath, staring at Kuroko. "I'm sorry―if it's possible to change the past, I will, but you know I can't. Tets I know when I'm happy and I felt that whenever I'm with you but it pains me when you're not around. Just please, leave Ryouta out of this. I loved him before but the past was nothing for today. And today my heart states Kuroko Tetsuya not fucking Kise Ryouta." he ended, a bit depressed while grinding his teeth._

_The silence lapsed for a minute after the taller male's somewhat exasperated outburst. Upon apprehending his words, Kagami's face immediately flooded with red, eyes staring everywhere but Kuroko._

_"Ah―I mean...uh...er― uhm you know Tetsuya," now he was sputtering. He couldn't form even a single coherent sentence._

_Combing his hair, he leaned his body against the countertop in a rather frustrated manner._

_Kuroko, on the other hand, was keeping his eyes on the man across him. He was stunned at Kagami's all of a sudden confession. He wasn't prepared. This was what he had been waiting for a very long time and yet he couldn't come up with a comeback, rendering him utterly speechless._

_"But Tets―I―I meant every word I said." he continued, firmly this time. Kagami was like a sick person with the blush he was wearing. Despite his embarrassment, Kagami still meet his eyes to prove that he was serious._

_Slowly, Kuroko's lips curled into a small smile that seems to bloom his face; and seeing that, it gave Kagami a wee of hope._

_"What can I respond to that then? I never thought Taiga could be that honest and―sweet." the bluenette speak tenderly. Kuroko heard another bunch of sputtering comments coming from the redhead and the audible "Hey!" was the only word he did understand. Coolly, Kuroko sauntered his way to Kagami who was following his every movement by his eyes._

_"So what's your answer?" the male asked nervously after his blood-shed eyes clashed with the baby blue eyes, which seems to be vulnerable right at this moment, leaving Kuroko unguarded. _

_Kagami allowed his eyes to wander. From the smaller male's perfect eyebrows, smooth fair skin―that would make every woman jealous, small-pointed nose and then stopped at his luscious pink lips. He swallowed when he felt his throat dry. It look so tasty and deli―swallowed―cious, and he really want to taste those to remedy his problem on some nether region._

_"...for you Taiga."_

_Pulled out of his stupor, he blinked. "What did you say? I didn't catch that."_

_"I reckoned, doing it is a much better answer." Kuroko stated, before swiftly pulling Kagami down to mesh their lips together, muffling the other's yelp._

_Taken aback, Kagami's eyes literary wide opened for a moment before he realized what was happening. Quickly, he reciprocated the kiss when it finally struck him._

_The kiss was slow and gentle. Thus, impatient Kagami licked the blue-haired male's lower lip to ask for entrance and he was readily granted by the smaller. His tongue entered Kuroko's mouth, savoring every inch of his sweet taste. Their tongue tangled in a dance. Kuroko's lips will surely be his new addiction other than basketball._

_Kuroko unconsciously slipped his arms around Kagami's neck for support while the other leaned his body behind to brace both of their weight._

_Upon their lungs protested of the lack of air entering inside, they broke off the kiss despite their reluctance to pull away of each other. Kagami, however, nibbled Kuroko's lower lip before leaving it, and he felt rather empty after that._

_Kagami scanned Kuroko's delectable look, with his face flushed and eyes dilated with lust. Kuroko was like a panting mess. Now, he had a big problem with his erection. Nevertheless, he smiled at him and steadied their bodies._

_"I like that answer better Tetsuya." he murmured to Kuroko mischievously. "And I like your look...a lot, making me wanting to eat you 'whole'." he whispered huskily near the smaller's ear, forgetting his earlier's shyness._

And so, it's time for the bluenette to blush furiously.

"You will never fail to amuse me Taiga seeing you all flustered like that despite being together for two years." Kuroko mumbled against Kagami's chest, shifting slightly to find comfortable position and avoid numbing his feet.

"Shuddup!" he stammered but after a silence passed, he continued honestly. "I love your smell."

"Obviously, you're sniffing me the whole time." was the bluenette's response.

"And I want to eat you."

"..."

"Oi, what now? Don't sleep on me." he attempted to take a glimpse at Kuroko but he couldn't move because the other wouldn't let him, putting all his weight on him. Smiling inwardly, he embraced him closer and kissed his crown head.

_**Is the famous model Kise Ryouta getting married with the NBA star Aomine Daiki?**_

That caught their attention fast. The news played showing Kise's interview with his full smile pasted on his pretty face, answering all their question and confirming that the rumors was correct.

Yes, the famous model Kise Ryouta was the very same person to Kagami's ex-boyfriend, Kise Ryouta, but at that time when they were still together―he wasn't this famous.

Kuroko was about to reach for the remote to turned the TV off when a voice halted him.

"So, he's going to tie up soon huh." Kagami mumbled behind, startling Kuroko.

The smaller couldn't find any reason but he knew he felt jealousy creeping him, remembering Kagami's history towards the blond. He could feel a pang on his heart, as if someone was squeezing it with no tomorrow. No matter how long, he just couldn't forget his insecurities over him, because it always felt like he could not replace Kise on Kagami's heart, even though the redhead had kept on repeating that the blond was nothing but an old past. Biting his lip, he curled his unoccupied hand to clench the fabric of his pants. He avoided moving his other hand since it will surely catch the other's attention. Glancing upward, he saw Kagami's eyes straight to the television, smiling rather contented. Kagami looked down upon feeling someone's eyes on him. He grinned genuinely before swooping down to capture Kuroko's lips in a chaste peck.

"They really did make it together." Kagami added.

Kuroko just kept his silence. Now that he listened carefully, hearing Kagami's soft beating heart was enough proof that he really was over Kise. And in a span of a second, Kuroko's insecurities and hesitation wavered and then guilt began to flood his system, drowning him. But thanks for Kagami's soft heartbeat, his guilt lessen a bit.

"Hmm..." he hummed in reply, slowly lolling to sleep.

"What about us, Tets? Are you willing to be with me despite me being―like this?" Kagami murmured on Kuroko's hair to cover his red face.

Kuroko started, neglecting his tempting peaceful sleep to stare upward. What did he just say? What did he mean by that? Did it mean what he thought it meant? Is Kagami trying to propo―

His thought was interrupted quickly by the loud blaring alarm of the oven, announcing that the food was done and okay to serve. Kuroko had just then remembered that he warmed some frozen food before settling in the soft comfort of the couch.

And because of his shame to his words, Kagami, stood up quickly to get the meal.

"Ah―you made something. Let me get it." he said curtly, walking hastily to the kitchen without trying to look like he was escaping, but Kuroko knew better and by that his lips stretched into a smile.

The shorter male followed Kagami to the vicinity of the kitchen to find him opening the oven.

"Are you trying to propose?" Kuroko asked after seeing that the redhead was done getting the food. Kagami yelped and turned to face the expressionless male at the doorframe and lips opened and closed trying to say something but no words came out.

Kuroko sometimes couldn't understand Kagami: one time his bold the next thing he shied away. He sighed inwardly and waited for Kagami to speak. But the guy had taking too long, so he initiated the first step to move closer.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Kuroko said softly, looking at Kagami's black plain tee-shirt before meeting his eyes.

"'Can't blame me, having this kind of..," he shrugged, not looking at him. "I―well, I'm afraid you'll get tired of being with me."

Kuroko eyed him. "Is that what you were thinking over the week whenever you space out on me?" he asked rather firm, if not reprimanding. His baby blue eyes bore holes on Kagami.

"'Can't help it."

Gently and somewhat tiredly, Kuroko rested his head on Kagami's broad shoulder, murmuring.

"Idiot. I will never get tired of you remember that. I'll never leave your side, except when you didn't need me anymore. I've always been, always been here Taiga." he said softly without looking up, his voice was muffled slightly that someone was talking it wouldn't be heard.

Bu Kuroko knew he heard after hearing the other released a deep long sigh of relief. The redhead then answered him by encasing him inside his arms.

"I know and I won't stop thanking you for that." he whispered against Kuroko's hair. "Thank you."

Kuroko nodded against his chest, which made him smile slightly.

"I love you Tetsuya."

The only respond was the tightening of the hold around him. The moment had quickly passed and they stayed like that.

"Anyway," the bluenette broke the long comforting silence. Breaking the hug, he gazed upward. "Furihata-kun asked me if we would like to come with them in a week vacation and it is Akashi-kun's treat. I didn't ask why or what happened with the sudden invitation but I agreed to it. It'll be a good time to relax." Kuroko's deadpanned look and emotionless voice was back, but a glint of somewhat mischief was found on his eyes.

"You planned this." Kagami stated rather than asked since it was totally obvious that the guy has the hand in it.

"Furihata-kun did. I don't know what he did to make Akashi agree." Kuroko supplied easily.

"We can go somewhere, if relax was what you needed. Just far away from Akashi. I won't be relaxed with him around. I hate that guy's guts." Kagami suggested angrily, scowling.

"I already accepted Furihata-kun's offer and it would be rude to decline now since we we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. So, we better pack tonight." Kuroko explained in his usual dull voice.

"What?! Why so sudden?" Kagami frowned. "Tell me Kuroko when did Furihata called you?"

"Last Thursday." he replied simply.

Kagami was surprised. He should have been prepared for that answer. Three days was long enough. "Then why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I forgot." The smaller lied easily. He then turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Obviously, you did not." he said pointedly.

"Stop doubting Taiga."

"I'll take my words back. I hate you."

"I love you too Taiga."

Ennnndd…

**Add note: **I love you twooo…lol! Sorry for everything: grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
